


Sensitive

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dick has sensitive nipples, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Manipulative Conner Kent, Masochist Dick Grayson, Mild S&M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Weights, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, slight Sadistic Conner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Conner wants to test something out on his boyfriend and is very pleased with the result.Kinktober 2019 Day 9 - Nipple play+Kinktober 2019 Day 15 - Toys





	1. Day 9 - Nipple Play

“You know, I’ve been wondering something,” Conner said as he broke away from kissing his boyfriend. Dick pouted as he leaned back a bit from where he was seated on Conner’s lap. His lips were swelling up, cheeks a nice shade of pink and black hair messy over his forehead. 

“What’s up Supey?” Dick asked as he licked his lips as he ran his hands over the S embalm on Superboy’s shirt. 

“You know the Genomorph’s gave me an education on all things,” Conner started slowly, a bit shyly and he knew he had his boyfriend hooked when Dick looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes in a familiar way. 

“Yeah,” Dick murmured as he cupped Conner’s cheek and pressed a kiss along his jawline. 

“Will you let me try something, I’m just not sure...” Conner trailed off in just the right way and forced back a smile when Dick nodded like an overgrown puppy, so eager to help his boyfriend. 

“Just let me try this,” Conner bit his lower lip as he slipped Dick’s shirt off of his sculpted torso. He took a moment to appreciate the toned muscles and the way they quivered as Dick’s body glowed with arousal. 

Conner smoothed a hand up Dick’s stomach and cupped his left pec and pinched Dick’s left nipple. Conner watched knowingly as Dick keened loudly as his back arched and his body shook at the sudden pain and pleasure.

“Did you like that Dick? Should I do it again?” Conner breathed out and chuckled when Dick nodded wildly and clutched at Conner’s shoulders for balance when Conner pinched his nipple again.

“Con,” Dick moaned as he began to shift and squirm on the clone’s lap, the action allowing Conner to feel how much Dick was liking this. Dick tried to swallow down a whimper when Conner rubbed his thumb over the swelling up nipple, varying pressures and Conner watched pleased as Dick tossed his head back and jerked his hips against Conner’s. 

“Oh God,” Dick moaned when Conner lifted Dick just enough to purse his lips around Dick’s left nipple, sucking at the small nub and flicking his tongue over it repeatedly. Dick dug his fingers into Conner’s dark hair and moaned as he pushed his chest against Conner’s mouth and fingers. 

“You love it, don’t you Dick?” Conner rumbled against Dick’s chest before taking the left nipple between his teeth and tugged just enough to make Dick give a cry that was a cross between a sob and a moan. 

“Y-Yes, oh God, Conner please,” Dick keened and his eyes rolled up into his head when Conner pinched both of his nipples before pulling on the side of rough that had Dick shuddering and crying out Conner’s name again. 

“I wonder… Can you come like this? I think you can,” Conner murmured as he twisted Dick’s nipples a bit more and his eyes glinted knowingly when Dick rocked against him with a wanton noise. 

“Come for me Dick, let me see you come from this,” Conner crooned as he dug his fingernails into Dick’s sensitive and puffy nipples just a bit harder than before. Conner didn’t hide his smile as Dick let out a scream as his body shook and his crotch grew damp as he came in his pants. Dick panted and gasped through his orgasm before collapsing against Conner’s chest. 

Conner smiled into Dick’s dark, soft hair and settled his hands on Dick’s ass and made a mental note to look into clamps and weights. Dick’s cries were so pretty and he wanted to hear them over and over and now he knew that Dick’s nipples were just as sensitive if not more than other human female’s were.


	2. Day 15 - Toys

“I got you a gift,” Conner whispered in Dick’s ear as he embraced his boyfriend from behind when he caught sight of Dick in the bedroom, stripping out of his Nightwing uniform. 

“What kind of gift?” Dick leaned back against Conner’s sturdy chest and sighed when Conner teasingly plucked at his nipples. Ever since Conner had discovered how sensitive his nipples were, he had been constantly playing with them. 

“Open the box,” Conner turned Dick’s head to the side letting him see a sleek box sitting on the nightstand. Dick reached out, picking it up but not moving away from where his ass was snug against Conner’s jean-clad crotch. 

“Oh God,” Dick whimpered unable to stop himself when he opened the lid to reveal silver nipple clamps and different sizes of small weights inside. 

“I knew you would like them, you can’t hide anything from me you know that,” Conner said smugly as he reached down to cup Dick’s cock, squeezing the hardening length. 

“Do you want me to put them on for you?” Conner suggested as he rolled Dick’s left nipple between his left fingers. 

“Please?” Dick’s voice was a bit choked as he spoke and whimpered when Conner patted his cock almost condescendingly.

“Sit down and hold your arms behind your back,” Conner instructed as he took the box into his hands. Dick swallowed as he sat on the edge of the bed and locked his fingers together behind his back while keeping his arms straight. The action forced his chest outwards, his nipples already hard in the air of the room. 

“Look how hard and puffy your nipples are and I’ve barely touched them,” Conner commented as the clamps clinked together as he picked them up from the box and warmed the metal between his palms for a moment or two. 

“One day you’ll be so sensitive you’ll have to wear a cock ring just to stop yourself from just from your shirt brushing over them,” Conner promised as he pinched Dick’s right nipples, forcing the nub up so he could attach the clothespin clamp to it. Dick cried out, body shaking and cock spurting a large bead of pre-cum, half thanks to the new pinching pressure of the clamp and half to Conner’s dark, sinful promise. 

Dick sobbed slightly and squeezed his eyes closed when Conner attached the second clamp and flicked the silver chain between them, shaking the clamps just adding to the sensations for Dick. 

“Such a perfect look for you,” Conner licked his lips at the sight of Dick’s nipples, swelling up and red against the silver metal of the clamps. 

“Con, oh God!” Dick sobbed loudly this time when Conner tugged rather harshly on the chain, tugging on his nipples sending pain and pleasure through his body. 

“Let’s add some weights, shall we?” Conner lifted the smallest and lightest weights from the box, they would have to work up to the heavier ones. Dick watched with parted lips and flushed cheeks as Conner clipped the first weight to his nipple. The added weight increased the pinching on his sore nipple and Dick writhed unable to stop himself as he groaned. Dick’s head fell back as Conner attached the second weight onto his other nipple. 

“You like that don’t you Dick?” Conner purred as he took in the way Dick’s red nipples were puffy and being pulled downwards. 

“Y-Yeah, God, Con, I…” Dick seemed to stumble over his words as his cock throbbed between his thighs and leaked steadily against his skin. 

“It was mean of me to make you come just from your nipples alone last time, I missed being inside of you. Get on your hands and knees for me,” Conner whispered lowly as he flicked at the weights and watched them swing and listened to Dick sob softly. 

“Y-Yeah, please, want you Con.” Dick pleaded, his movements sloppy and whines spilling from his lip as he shifted himself onto his hands and knees. His back sloped so his ass was propped up towards Conner, but the action pulled on the weights and clamps making him tremble in response. 

“I wish you could see yourself,” Conner commented as he pulled his jeans down around his thighs and slathered his cock up with lube he grabbed from the side table. Dick twisted his head around, lips parting as Conner rubbed the tip of his cock against his hole. 

“Pull you on the weights,” Conner ordered as he inched his cock through the tight rim of muscles, moaning as Dick’s ass expanded and relaxed around his length. Dick shakily lifted a hand and pulled on the silver chain at the same time Conner pushed his cock into him completely. Dick let out a cry as his cock spurted out ropes of his cum as an intense orgasm rushed over him. 

Dick’s world whited out and he collapsed on the bed, with his ass propped up thanks to Conner’s hands gripping his hips. Dick whined and whimpered as Conner rutted roughly and deeply into him, fucking Dick through his orgasm with barely restrained force. The force of Conner’s thrusts moved Dick up the bed inch by inch and the action pulled and rubbed at Dick’s clamped nipples. 

Dick moaned and drooled into the bedsheets below his face as he took each rough thrust Conner gave him. 

“I love fucking you when you’re like this, so out of it and yet so eager for my cock.” Conner chuckled lowly and Dick mewled when he felt Conner’s cock throb inside of him as his balls smacked against his upturned ass. 

“Come on Con,” Dick clenched up around Conner’s cock, needing him to come soon as he was beginning to feel oversensitive and knew it would become painful soon. Conner grunted as he yanked Dick’s hips back so Dick’s ass was moulded firmly against his crotch. 

“Fuck,” Conner swore as he stilled as he climaxed, filling Dick with his cum with a moan falling from his mouth. Conner leaned down so his front was plastered to Dick’s back and bit down on the flesh of his lover’s throat, working a mark into the soft and pale skin. 

“The weights are a good look on you,” Conner said smugly when Dick moaned at the sting and turned his head to the side to kiss Conner’s cheek sloppily. 

“You always seem to know,” Dick admitted with a hazy tone of voice. 

“I know you is all,” Conner said smugly and pressed a possessive kiss to Dick’s slack mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
